Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 2, FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, DNA detection using conventional FETs is known and has typically been done by DNA functionalization to gold gated p-channel FETs via gold-thiol interactions. Moreover, conventional FETs have been used, in a variety of forms, to detect various chemicals, ions, proteins and other analytes. One such typical configuration is shown in FIG. 1, where generally these FETs are fabricated with vapor-phase grown single-walled carbon nanotubes (SWCNTs), nanowires, or organic layer (See FIG. 3) serving as the channel, in a back gate configuration (See FIG. 1 and FIG. 3). Functionalization of these nanomaterial channels allow for direct modulation of the corresponding drain current in the presence of the desired biomolecule or analyte. In addition, top gated chemFETs have been fabricated which operate by direct functionalization of the gate metal, or by removing the conventional gate material and incorporating an ion sensitive layer to detect changes in ion concentration following the chemical or biological reaction taking place. Specifically, an array of chemFETs have been used to facilitate DNA sequencing based on detection of changes in hydrogen ion concentration (pH) (See FIG. 4).